


9-1-1: Monsters Changed

by Lilstories33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant Being a Mom, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby and Athena are the Buckleys parents, Bobby is Maddie and Bucks dad, F/M, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EP 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Summary: Based off a Tumblr PromptBuck is told to go home early, while out for a jog he is hit by a car, 72 hours later he is finally found. Even though hes been seen all around the citySPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 EP 6
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	9-1-1: Monsters Changed

**Author's Note:**

> this may be awful, I hit a massive writers block 
> 
> But here you go! something crazy to read
> 
> it was fun, it was a challenge and Im happy I did it 
> 
> Ill most likely end up fixing it later.

**_A/N Ok so i changed a few things from the episode Monster. Dont Hate me please XD Do enjoy my take x_ **

\---

Bobby had sent Buck home early, for Buck it was the worst thing ever, the day before Halloween! He was told to go home. 

So he did, to his empty apartment, alone, letting out a sigh, he put on a grey pair of joggers and his LAFD top, then grabbing his trainers and slipping them on, he headed out the door. His first day back, no welcome signs, not even a smile from the team!

-

The cool air was just what he needed as he jogged down the streets, he was relaxed, he felt free and happy for the first time in a long time. 

Glancing up and down the road, he began to make his way over to the other side, that's when it happened, last thing he saw was headlights.

He had no idea how long he had been out for, his eyes were unfocused, pain, there was a lot of pain, he could hear someone, but he never saw who, as he passed out once again. 

**\---------------------9-1-1--------------------**

“Anyone heard from Buck?” Bobby asked as he approached his team, it had been nearly 24 hours since he had heard from Buck, he had messaged Buck when the shift ended, but never got a response. Surely he would make sure to show up early on his 2nd shift back, after all it was Halloween night.

“Sorry Cap, I’ve not seen him” Chimney said as he helped with the decorations “Maybe he’s late, or having some problems with his leg?” he suggested, the captain could see the worry on the other man’s face “I’ll Call Maddie once this is up”

“Athena is stopping by his place, I thought that as well, but surely he would tell us if his leg was bothering him, but she’ll let us know once she’s there” Bobby says, he had a bad feeling. Before anything else could be said the alarms went off "Let's go!" Bobby yelled 

It took nearly 2 hours to get the fire under control, along with a lecture to the school kids about why messing around like this is dangerous and how someone could have died, but soon after he radioed dispatch that they would be out of the house and that they were looking for their missing teammate. 

As they drove around the city, thinking about where Buck would go to unwind and hang out, the panic that was taking over was getting worse, no one really knew where Buck had been going because of the lawsuit.

\---

“911, what's your emergency?” Maddie said

**“Yes! Hello, I think there's a body sticking out a car windshield!**

“I'm sorry?”

**“There's a woman driving a gold medium size sudan with a man stuck in the windshield! Like through the windshield”**

“Are you sure it wasn't a halloween decoration?”

**“That's what we thought at first! But it..it moved! We are pretty sure he’s a live or...or was, they just turned off to the 101 on western”** then a female voice spoke  **“It was a california plate, the first two digits where Q7”**

“I’ll alert the police and let them know '' Maddie spoke before switching to the channel the police use “All units look out for a gold midsize sedan, california plate, partial number Queen Seven. Eyewitness reports man in windshield”

A voice came back quickly  _ “Dispatch is this a real thing?” _ Maddie sighed, she didn't really know, tuting she responded “Find the car and get back to me” today was already weird enough.

  
  


**\---9-1-1----**

“He wasn’t at his apartment, but his jeep is still there” Athena informed Bobby over the phone “I’m sure he’s fine, but I have men keeping an eye out” she sighed as she put her sunglasses back on. 

Just then her radio crackled hearing Maddies report “I better go” she says saying goodbye to Bobby and ending the call, starting her engine she drove towards the last report of the call 

Another shift seemed to pass by quickly, but the worry and concern for the missing firefighter started to affect the whole station. “Ok. We looked at area’s that he would spend time at, now we do this the old fashioned way, you have pictures of Buck, keep radios on, when we arrive at the location the Truck will remain situated in that one area, listen for any calls, most importantly ask everyone if they have seen Buck. Do not let people walk by you. His health is serious” Bobby ordered as the truck pulled out the station

**\--9-1-1--**

Almost 50 hours had now passed, calls came and went through the day, more calls came into dispatch about a man in the windshield.

Maddie had been so busy worrying about Tara, Chimney had even told her to stop, it led to a really awkward night when they returned home, however, she didn’t realise Buck was missing until Josh contacted her, to say Athena and Bobby had filed a missing person report for him after they got no leads, Maddie had paled, grabbing her things and driving to the firehouse. "Why wasn't I told sooner!?" Maddie yelled as she entered the station "Maddie calm down" Chimney said, but quickly shut up when she narrowed her eyes at him "He could be hurt! He's still on blood thinners! No one thought to inform me!?" 

"We didn't want to panic you, he probably is at some women's house" Eddie grumbles "Alright! Enough!" Bobby snaps, this caused everyone to freeze, Bobby always remained calm under pressure but to have him snap caught everyone off guard "I let this go on for too long now. We need to find Buck, he made a mistake, he did what he thought was right, but we never saw his side, I get it now, however right now, Buck needs us" 

As the team was about to formulate a plan the bells rang and everyone quickly jumped into action.

**\---- 9-1-1---**

Chimney had decided to go put fuel in his car, he didn’t normally do it until the morning, but something in his gut told him to go and do it after shift.

As he pulled in he blinked “What the...ok thats scary” he chuckled until he saw the person's leg move “HEY MA’AM!” he yelled, however the female was in the car and driving away, soon Chimney was following, he hadn’t even put fuel in the car yet. 

As he drove he hit speed dial 

_ “9-1-1 whatas your emergency?” _

“This is Firefighter Howard Han from the 118, I'm off duty, pursuing a gold midsize sedan. There is a victim embedded in the windshield” he said before rattling off the street and cutting in front of the vehicle. 

The driver opened her door and said, “You are a terrible driver!” Chimney blinked “Ma’am I’m a firefighter” he quickly said “Yeah well your costume is horrible” she responded, thinking he pulled out his pen light “one moment, let me just, have you had an accident recently” he asked as he shone a light into her eyes, then he heard someone groan “Wait here” 

As Chimney entered the car he paled “BUCK, buddy, hey, help is on the way, hang on” he said, panic filling his body. 

Josh who had taken the call was remaining on the line until the units dispatched arrived, the station that responded were from house 109, they were quick to assess the situation, as they got Buck onto the gurney, he slowly sensed other people around, groaning he mutters things that didn't make sense “He’s on Blood thinners” Chimney said looking at the medics “he has been missing nearly 72 hours” the medics were quick to assess how Buck had survived this long due to the glass and himself not moving, if anyone has tried to free him without any medical help, Buck would be a goner. As they quickly loaded Buck into the back of the ambulance, Chimney pulled out his phone.

As he ran to his car to follow to the hospital.

It was Athena's colleague that called her, Buck had been found, but was hurt, badly. Athena frowned, as she received the news, at the same time the Hospital was calling Bobby who was out the door quicker than anything. 

One ring, Two ring

“Cap? Look, I'm already at the hospital, I have Maddie with me, I found buck, he was in bad shape” Chimneys voice came through the phone “I’m on my way over, now” 

“Copy that Cap, I’ll let Maddie know you are heading over” Chimney said before hanging up 

**\---- 9-1-1---**

When the group met in the hospital, it felt as if time moved slowly, Buck was still in surgery, the guilt was piling up on the team, but most of all Bobby, if he hadn’t sent Buck home this never would have happened. 

“I need some air” Bobby said to Athena as he stood and walked out to the car park, he couldn’t sit in the waiting room any longer, taking a shaky breath to compose himself, he looked around, they were told about how the woman who had hit Buck, had a major head injury which caused a small bleed in the brain, she was stable and her family were on their way. 

As he turned to go back in he was greeted with Maddie exiting “Can we talk please?” 

“Sure, are you ok?” Bobby asked, the look on Maddie's face spoke a thousand words, of course she wasn’t, it was a few months ago that Buck got crushed under the truck, along with the Pulmonary Embolism, and finally being trapped in the Tsunami. 

“I know...you probably blame Buck, you were probably angry at him Bobby” Maddie sighed, before meeting his gaze “however  _ Captain Nash”  _ Maddie said, tone a little harsher, to let him know she wasn’t playing around “Buck has been blamed for everything through his life, the lawsuit wasn’t his fault, if you had been truthful with him. He would have understood, he see’s you as a father, he worries about you, Athena, everyone, our father wasn’t around much, but you have been a consistent figure in his life. Do not. Under any circumstances, push him away, because he will always say it was his fault, when it never was” 

“Ma-...”

“No. I'm not finished. When he didn’t contact you, to say he would be late. You should have checked, got searching. I messed up, I got involved in a call, I shouldn’t have and because of that Evan is hurt bad, not just physically but emotionally, don't let him down” Maddie said 

Bobby nodded “I know, I won't, I just...yes I was angry, but I was scared that we would lose him again, him being at the house or his apartment was supposed to be safe...but I guess you cant wrap kids in bubble wrap”

Laughing slightly, Maddie shook her head “No you can't, it's cold out here, you coming back in, or do I need to send Athena out?” Bobby shook his head with a small smile “I'm coming, after you”

**\---- 9-1-1---** \---

Groaning, Buck slowly came back to the land of the living, he could hear people talking, possibly two people snoring and smell decent food “...’hut up” he mumbled causing everyone to turn quickly and look at him

“Hey Baby bro” maddie smiled, moving some of his hair out his face “Welcome back, can you please stop scaring us? Cause one day, we will just wrap you up in bubble wrap and pillows” she whispered

“...be popping it” Buck replied with a small grin “wha’ ‘appened?”

“You were found...in a car windshield, for the past two days reports have been coming in about a man embedded in a windshield...it was you, Evan…” Maddie said “And don’t think about apologising, we are all just glad that how the glass was embedded didn't cause any permanent damage, or severe bleeding” 

“Yeah, you kept mumbling about blood thinners when the 109 got to you, before you passed out again” Chimney added “I mean, come on, none of us could have even done that!” 

“...Where's Bobby?” Buck asked looking at everyone 

“He’s in the hospitals chapel, Athena is waiting, you have been out cold for two days, which of course has caused Bobby to stress Bake and cook, we all have containers of Caps food, some are on the table for you” Chimney grinned “Eddie had a parent and teacher thing with Crhis so he can't be here”

Buck nodded, before he could utter another word Hen spoke up “I already told you, I march to the beat of my own drum, so does Athena, however everyone was worried about you Buck, you need to know, that we love you, no matter what happens, however, you come close to death again, I will personally kill you” she said giving him a hug, being careful of his wounds. 

“Well, I need to go, Karen has an interview, so I need to go watch Denny” Hen smiles, ruffling Bucks hair “Dont cause to much trouble Buckeroo” she grinned, as she said goodbye to the others, she made a quick exit

Maddie sighed, spotting Athena in the hallway “I’ll be back in a moment” she said, quickly kissing Chimney's cheek and walking out into the hall, to chat with Athena “where's Bobby?” 

“Broken, won't leave the chapel, I haven't seen him like this in a long time Maddie, this has, scared him, Buck, poor kid has gone through enough as it is, now this, Bobby blames himself for the incident with Freddie, along with everything that followed”

“Buck and Bobby, not blood related but still father and son, seem to always blame themselves” Maddie said “I told Bobby he can't mess this up, Buck does need him, I...Buck told me about his 1.0 days, how he met Abby, he went to Bobby for advice, it was a combination of Abby’s relationship with him, then leaving and Bobby being there for him through it all to help him change and move on” she sighs “I just hope...they both see that, Bobby so far is a stable father figure in both our lives, we don't want to lose that”

“Oh they will see it, Bobby just let his emotions get the best of him, he loves you two like you are his own, he just needs a moment, but I'm just about ready to drag Bobby in to speak with the Boy”

And thats exactly what Athena did, she dragged her husband by the wrist into Bucks room, Maddie couldn’t help but laugh “You two need a chat, Chimney you and Maddie go home, get some rest” she said using her ‘mama voice’ 

Chimney nodded and quickly said goodbye and departed. There was several minutes of silence, when Buck let out a sigh “Bobby...Im s-”

“No apologies Buck” Bobby said “I'm the one who should be sorry, for keeping you away from the job, I was scared we would lose you and”

“You wanted to protect me, Bobby I know that, but the job we do is dangerous, actually to be fair, life is dangerous, all I did was go out for a jog! Look what happened” Buck pouted, as the two eased into a normal conversation, along with a lot of apologies, Athena smiled, things would go back to normal. 

“Buck! Careful! You’ll pull your stitches!” Bobby said “No I won't Pops, quit worrying” Buck replied sticking his tongue out. 

All Athena could do was shake her head, oh they definitely had a strange family, but it's their family “Buck for the last time! Do I need to call Maddie and Hen here to tell you to lie down!”Bobby said

“But You brought in cookies and I need to get them!” Buck pouted “No, you can’t eat until the doctor gives you, your pain meds and checks your vitals” Bobby said, as the two kept bickering back and forth. Athena knew it would be ok, she text the chat she had with Maddie and Hen to let them know what had happened.

_ Maddie: Back to some normality  _

_ Hen: Finally, there won't be any tension at the station, you could cut it with a knife. _

_ Athena: (Image attachment) Buck has just fallen asleep, Bobby is trying not to doze off. Definitely back to normal. _

Well. There normal, hopefully with less hospital visits.

**\---------9-1-1----------------**

“I think it will all be ok now” Maddie sighed looking to the man beside her “If I hadn’t got to invested in that Tara issue, well...I mean before you found Buck she called me, she shot her husband then they said they would try and make it work” Maddie sighs “...I'm still not free, even though Doug is dead...I know what I need to do” 

“Do whatever it is you need, I'll be right beside you” Chimney smiled, cuddling her close “Now the real question is, can we please put a tracking chip in Buck? Along with an ID Chip?”

“Howie, he isn’t a dog”

“...he is literally a human form of a golden retriever”

“We are not chipping him” Maddie said before he could add anything else, she smacked him with a pillow.

As her phone lit up with a new image both Buck and Bobby asleep, on the other side, Harry and May with the simple caption  _ “they are missing their big sister” _

END   
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it was horrible.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways...Im gonna end up fixing this probably


End file.
